guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit Siphon
Has anybody used this? How much energy do spirits have? I would almost assume they have a mere 20EN. But perhaps Anet gave them something to boost them a bit. I wonder... Evan The Cursed (Talk) 02:34, 27 March 2006 (CST) :Tested it the other day. 31 energy. | Chuiu 02:44, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::That's still not very much... what is that 7-8 EN at 12? That barely covers the cost of the spell >_> And you can only do it once for each spirit. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 04:34, 2 April 2006 (CDT) It's a spammable almost instant cast. That's the real strength of this. Plus I'm assuming spirits have energy regen. Shandy 23:37, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes they have energy regen, but "target spirit loses all energy". So only 1 shot per spirit. How is rounding handled? Does 6.82 energy equal 7? - —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 128.54.69.82 (talk • ) 12:58, 7 June 2006. :It's now listed. Incidently, between my ingame testing and the anon edit before it.. it seems like ArenaNet rounds numbers up starting at x.7, heh. - Greven 20:50, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :: it says spirits have 4 nrg regen wasnt it stated before they have 5 regen if so why was this changed any reasons?... if not i will change it back t 5 regen.--Gene195 19:54, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :::They have 4. "Stated" where? --Fyren 07:15, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::::the spirit page :::::Spirit doesn't say anything about how much regen they have. --Fyren 13:09, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::i ment ritual page--Gene195 20:31, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Ritual says almost nothing about spirits themselves. --Fyren 20:42, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::.. the talk page but just leave it This is a very impresive skill, cheap energy cost, near instant recast, and it can give back a lot of your energy to literaly no penalties since spirits never use energy. Time to empower it Net gain is 2-3 mana, making it one of the worst energy management ever inserted. If you want sacrifice 1/8 of your skill bar for energy management, even a simple Inspired Hex (Mesmer) at lvl 8 give you 3 energy and it's A WAY BETTER: you just canceled an hex! :Inspired Hex: 20s non-modifiable recharge vs Spirit Siphon: 3s recharge. Still, the only use I can think of is post battle recharge, with this for energy and Feast of Souls or Spirit to Flesh for hp. --Theeth (talk) 21:57, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::At its highest rank, this can be used for about half the energy gained from ether prodigy/second wind. very nice PvE spell, worthless is PvP tho: Who the hell is gonna stop kiting for 4 energy? totally needs a buff. Oh and with serpents quickness this is one of the top 10 or so energy management skills. (Not a fifty five 15:22, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::You can't spam it though, unless you use 7 spirits. Olmec 15:56, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::I was actually surprised how well this skill does with energy management. Once you have about 2 spirits up, it can get you energy faster then Essence Strike and doesn't require an enemy to target. -Hesus Research directions *Do Nature Rituals have the same amount of energy (31) as Binding Rituals? *Making a Spirit lose all energy triggers the 0-energy condition of some skill? **Famine will damage the spirit? **Famine will damage itself if used just on it? Game Update Notes Archive: August 2005 Update: Thursday, August 25 All Spirits: The effects of Spirits no longer work on other Spirits (example: Fertile Season no longer adds Health and armor to other Spirits); also, when a Spirit is cast, it kills all other allied Spirits of the same type within its range : That's the last two questions removed 220.233.103.77 21:28, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Chart Wrong I have found that the chart in the article is slightly off. I have a more accurate progression from tesing done on newly created spirits. *At 1 Channeling, you gain 5 energy *At 4 Channeling, you gain 6 energy *At 7 Channeling, you gain 7 energy *At 10 Channeling, you gain 8 energy As you can see, the progression needs some tweaking. --Curse You 20:22, 4 December 2006 (CST) : Also, the chart and text talk about Communing instead of Channeling. --Dfscott 01:24, 16 December 2006 (CST) pretty useless but... couldnt you use this + aneurysm for spammable 93 dmg on enemy spirits? at 1 energy cost total with 14 channeling- 18:10, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :You could, yes, but why? In PvE you can just pull enemies away from their spirits. —Dr Ishmael 18:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I messed up the table didn't see the note about rounding down. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'm going to bed, so I'll probably get to fixing it in the morning if no one else does it. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I checked all of the attributes in-game, so I'll put the table back in now. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:22, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Uh...Bug?...Something? As you can see...there's 2 spirit siphons listed...one showing up under the bonus mission pack? This is at the Priest of Balthazar Darklinkq 10:59, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Weird! Weird and freaky. 11:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Outclasses offering of spirit now I mean really, even with 3 spirits this is better energy over time as long as you don't double dip, right? 04:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :The catch is you need multiple spirits around for it to become worthwhile. If you have multiple spirits, can keep them alive (doesn't need to be for long) then this is good. Offering takes an elite slot but means you only need to have one spirit. The other thing is that OoS works better with a single long lasting spirit because you can use it over and over, while siphon (hehe, SS) needs you to spend energy on spirits regularly. If you're doing that anyway then it's fine but it forces you to use a particular type of build more than OoS does. -Ezekiel [Talk] 07:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::This + Signet of Spirits + Boon of Creation= big e-management for other stuff.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, from http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Rt/E_GoR_Warmonger%27s_Support: after the first use of SS (if you use it RIGHT after Life's aftercast delay), you've got exactly 18.25 seconds before the spirit dies (aftercast after setting up the Spirit+casting time of SS and aftercast of SS). In 18.25 seconds, the spirit will regain 18.25x4/3=24 Energy. So if you time the second cast perfectly, you'll regain 11-5=6 Energy. Average out 9 and 6 for 7.5, and divide 7.5 by 11.5 (half of 20 second recharge+3s casting) and you get approximately '''0.65' Energy per second. That's a lot better than what I had thought originally, but it's still only almost on par with OoS. Of course, 0.65 and 0.72 have only a difference of 0.07 Energy per second, which is hardly noticeable, so you'd obviously take SS if only because it isn't Elite.'' These calculations are for 14 Channeling Magic. ::This may ask for better placement of Spirits, and smarter play, but that's a good thing, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) "Spirits have 4 pips of energy regen" I take it that's referring to enemy spirits, correct? A F K When 21:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :How so? --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say it is the same for all spirits. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 01:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure; typically enemies have +1 energy regen than what is normal for their profession (iirc) :::So I'm wondering if the same's true for spirits A F K When 17:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Eh? that's the first I ever hear about that...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::/shrug :::::Something I've been quite sure of for ~a year. Hard to remember what got me thinking that to begin with... A F K When 15:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC)